Summer Revelation
by LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Side story for New Beginnings. How Fred and George got togehter. FredGeorge! Twincest! Oneshot!


Fred was lying on his and George's bed thinking. It was the summer after he had finished his seventh year at Hogwarts. His and George's results from their N.E.W.T.s hadn't been too bad. But that didn't matter. Fred and George had already bought a building in Hogsmeade to start up their shop. With Hogwarts not far the business would be good considering the items they were selling were mainly for School students anyway.

But lately Fred's thoughts were on other matters. Like the thoughts of his twin. During their last year at Hogwarts Fred saw George flirting with their friend, Lee Jordan. It had angered Fred, not that Lee was flirting with George but because George was flirting with Lee. Fred knew that having feelings for his twin was wrong but he also knew that he loved his twin more than life itself. He had tried so hard to distance himself from George, hoping that his feelings would just disappear but they didn't.

Fred was taken out of his thoughts when the bedroom door was opened. He was going to shout at the person to knock first but when he saw it was George he stayed quiet. "Are you okay, Fred?" Asked George worriedly. "You disappeared suddenly after the de-gnoming."

"I'm fine." Lied Fred. George furrowed his burrows.

"Don't lie to me, Fred." George said sternly.

"Dinner's out!" Shouted Molly from downstairs. Fred got up and walked past George.

"Dinner." He said quietly. Fred took his seat at the table and waited for the rest of his family to join. It was only Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley at dinner.

"Well eat up." Said Molly as her children began to eat. Fred only took a little bit of food. He wasn't really hungry. Molly noticed one of her twin's lacks of consummation. "Are you feeling okay…?" Molly stopped. After all these years she still couldn't tell them apart.

"I'm Fred." Said Fred guessing that his mum was talking to him.

"Oh yes Fred. Are you feeling okay?" She asked full of worry. It wasn't like Fred to not eat a lot. Fred nodded ad tried to eat a bit. Mr. Weasley leaned over and whispered into Mrs. Weasley's ear. She smiled. "Are you in love, Fred?"

Fred's eyes went wide. "How?"

Molly's smiled widened. "You're father used to act like that when he was in love but the person didn't know he loved them." Fred looked back at his food. "So who is he?" Prodded Molly.

"It's no one really." Said Fred. Hoping that his family would forget all about it.

George looked upset. "Why didn't you tell me?" Fred realized he had hurt George by not telling him but if he knew then he wouldn't want to be near Fred ever again. Fred stayed quiet. The Weasley were quite surprised that Fred had kept something from George. The pair had always known everything about each other. "Do I know him?" Fred just nodded.

"You all know him." He said sadly. Fred looked at his twin. "I'm finished." He got up and went back upstairs. He sat on his bed and hoped that none of his family followed him upstairs.

It was a while till George came into the room. The younger twin looked hurt and Fred knew it was his fault. He had never meant to hurt George. Never. But telling George would push him away. It was wrong what he was feeling even if he felt it was right.

George sat on their bed with his back to Fred. "You didn't tell me. Why?" George asked quietly.

"I knew you wouldn't like what I would say." Replied Fred.

"But you could have told me you were in love with someone." George slumped forward. "I thought we told each other everything." Fred lean forward and hug his twin from behind.

"We do. I'm sorry I kept it from you. I'm sorry I hurt you." George wiped his eyes before his tears fell. "You're right I should have told you I was in love with someone." George put his hand on Fred's arm. "It's just that you'd hate me when I tell you."

George turned to face his twin. "I would never hate you." Fred looked down at the sheets on the bed.

"You would after you find out." George hugged his twin.

"I would never hate you, Fred. Never. I love you." Fred had to remind himself that George was meaning he loved him like a brother. Fred hugged George back.

"I will tell who it is but I need to think about it." George nodded.

"That's fine."

* * *

It had been a week since George found out that Fred was in love with someone. Fred had been trying to find a way to tell the twin how he felt. Fred was looking over the list of supplies they needed for their shop. George was beside him, looking over his shoulder. The pair had went back to their old way of always being together, but Fred was in turmoil trying to find a way to bring the subject back up.

The older twin put down the parchment on the windowsill. George had noticed that Fred was being slightly withdrawn. "Is there something wrong?" Asked George.

"Not really. About last week, I'm ready to tell you." Said Fred not really sure if he was ready.

George turned to his twin. "Alright."

Fred didn't really know how to say it so he leaned forward and kiss George. He leaned back and saw the shock on George's face. Fred quickly got up and ran out of the room. After that Fred didn't want to hear what George would say so he left. He ran past Ron and Ginny then downstairs. He ran past his mum and dad then was out the door and ran into the forest near their house. He found a tree and started to climb it. He wanted to be as far as he could from George so he didn't hear the hatred he was expecting.

It wasn't long before he heard George shouting for him. "Fred!" Fred climbed as high as he could a sat there. "Fred! I don't hate you!" Shouted George his voice sounding sad. "I told you I couldn't hate you." Fred heard a sob and climbed back down the tree. When he was back on the ground he turned and saw George tears streaming down his face.

"You don't hate me?" Asked Fred. George shook his head and hugged his twin. Then George did something that surprised Fred. He kissed him. Fred wrapped his arms around his twin and kissed back. Fred deepened the kiss and George moaned into the kiss.

"Ron!" The pair broke apart and saw Ron trying to head back to the house back Ginny was holding his arm to stop him. Ginny pulled Ron back towards the twins.

"Ron." Said Fred worried. Had Ron caught them kissing? "Did you see?"

Ron nodded not looking very happy. Ginny kicked Ron in the shin. "What was that for?" Asked Ron as he hopped on one-foot hold his hurt shin.

"For being mean." Said Ginny.

"But I wasn't!" Shouted Ron.

"You were going to." Ginny turned to the twins and smiled at them. "I'm glad you got together."

"You are?" Asked George.

"Yeah. I can't see either of you with anyone else other than each other." Said Ginny.

"But there brothers!" Stated Ron.

"There twins!" Said Ginny. "It's different."

"It is not!"

"It is." Said Fred. "Well I feel it is." Fred turned to George who nodded in agreement. Fred turned back to Ron. "George is my other half."

"But… but." Ron looked confused. "But it's incest!"

"Ron stop being so narrow-minded." Said Ginny glaring at Ron. Ron folded his arms like he was in a huff. Ginny turned back to the twins. "Well I'm happy for you guys." The twins smiled a hugged their little sister.

"You won't tell mum and dad, will you?" Asked Fred as they moved away. Ginny shook her head.

"I won't say anything." Ginny smiled. Fred turned to Ron.

"I won't tell either." Said Ron quietly. "But that doesn't mean I like the idea of you two being… together."

"Fine." Said George has he told Fred's hand in his. "But that isn't going to stop us." The four headed back to the house.

Ron and Ginny kept there promises and never told their parents. The twins never told them either. Bill and Charlie found out when then came to visit a few weeks later but they never told Mr or Mrs Weasley either. The twins started up there shop and moved out of The Burrow. Mrs Weasley was upset but was inwardly glad that she wouldn't have to tell the boys off anymore for blowing stuff up. In the end Ron reluctantly accepted the twins relationship but he didn't like talking about it.

The twins were happy together and vowed that they would never be with anyone else unless that person loved both twins and not just one.

**THE END**

* * *

I hope you like it and I hope it explained a few things. Review please . 


End file.
